


'Tis the Season

by ZekkKiray



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, Naughty Wendy, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: After a trip to Dipper's parents, Wendy and Dipper celebrate Christmas on their own, too.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic over the holidays, and those who know my other works may be surprised by the length. Not even 3k words? Are you ill?  
> Truth be told, I currently have a bunch of long fics on hand, and I just wanted to get this out as a little belated Christmas fic of my own.  
> It's been a while since I've written such a short one shot and I hope it is to your liking, even though it is not that detailed in its descriptions as you might expect from me.

"Bye, Honey!"

"Bye, Son!"

"Bye, Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Bye, Dip!"

"Bye, Sis!"

"Bye, Mrs and Mr Pines! Bye, Mabel!"

"Bye, Wendy!"

After the Pines family and Wendy and Dipper had told each other goodbye, the couple entered the cab that would bring them to the airport.

It had been the first Christmas for Wendy with Dipper as her boyfriend, and she had initially felt a bit uncomfortable to intrude on his family at such a familial holiday so soon in their relationship.

However, the Pines had been very welcoming and it had turned out to be a wonderful evening all around, even though the connection during the live stream to Antarctica with Dan and Stan had been a bit less than ideal.

The multitude of presents they'd received were securely stashed in their luggage, which had been used to transport their own gifts to the family and each other.

As they drove to the airport, Wendy noticed that Dipper's eyes flickered every once in a while to her chest.

"What is it, Dip?" She smirked impishly at her boyfriend, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Did I spill something over my sweater?"

"N-no!"

"Oh, is it that?" She tugged at the delicate golden necklace around her neck and pulled a golden locket in the shape of a heart out of the depths of her cleavage.

It was Dipper's present for her, and the piece of jewelry was not only very much to Wendy's liking in regards of taste and beauty, but it had a practical component as well: The small sigils which adorned the heart contained a limited but rechargeable spell of protection. Wendy smiled at the thought. It was so typically Dipper, and therefore, it was perfect.

"Don't think I'm embarrassed by it and that I want to hide it."

"I don't! I- I just can't believe you would wear it so openly between your-"

Wendy laid a finger on his lips.

"Heart, Dipper. A lady wears the gift of her boyfriend at her _heart_." The redhead leaned in closer. "Merry Christmas, Dip." She murmured, before kissing him chastely yet lovingly on the lips...

  
  


After an uneventful flight and trip home to the Mystery Shack, they wasted no time and readied up the place for a little private party of their own.

While Dipper lightened up the tree and prepared the eggnog, Wendy readied her own little surprise.

When Dipper called out for her, already sitting on the floor in front of the tree, she entered the living room wearing nothing but a Sexy Santa costume.

Well, maybe "costume" was too generous a term.

Wendy wore a sleeveless red robe in the style of that of a strapless dress, the neckline baring a substantial amount of cleavage while also enhancing it to the point where Dipper feared/hoped her breasts would spill over the white faux-fur trim.

The form fitting outfit was fastened with a white cloth belt and hugged her athletic figure presentingly until it stopped with an equally trimmed hem barely at the middle of her thighs, exposing more of Wendy's delectable skin.

Red-white striped knee-high stockings complemented the outfit, covering her shapely legs and mixing a bit of cuteness into the inherent sexiness of her outfit.

Wendy gave Dipper a flattered smirk at his wide-eyed stare, his mouth slightly agape.

Unfazed by his display of youthful lust, she sashayed up to the tree, before sitting down next to him on the floor.

Still baffled by her outfit, Dipper absently handed her a steaming mug of eggnog which Wendy accepted with a small giggle. "Close your mouth Dipper, you're dribbling..."

The young man blushed and shook his head curtly. When he looked at her again, his eyes were less glazed over, but the desire for her still burned hot, despite the exhaustion the both felt after this evening.

"How is it?" he asked when Wend took a first sip. "My mom gave me the recipe, but since it's the first time I made it myself..." Insecurely, he trailed off.

Wendy laughed. "Relax, Dip, it's really good." The redhead took another sip. "Could use a bit more cream, though."

"Oh, okay, I'll go-"

Halting his attempts to get up, she placed her hand on his knees and trailed them over his things to his groin.

" _Not_ the kind of cream I want..."

She reached down the waistband of his sweatpants and fished out his cock and balls, before tugging at his pants and boxers to bare them in a for him more comfortable way.

Wendy bowed down and licked Dipper's shaft, lovingly lapping from tip to base and back. "W-Wendy!" Dipper managed to stutter, before a soft groan escaped his lips when she took the head into the moist heat of her mouth.

Dipper gently rested a hand on her head, bracing himself with the other against the floor and Wendy started to bob her mouth up and down, working the shaft with one hand while the other cradled his tender balls.

Normally, she would take her time and swallow his cock all the way, but she wanted her flavored eggnog _now_ , and so she concentrated her efforts on his glans, slurping and swirling her tongue around the fat head, teasing the crown of nerves at its base, while jerking his shaft with that irresistible flick of her wrist

Dipper knew when it was futile to fight against Wendy's prowess, and so he gave himself fully to her ministrations, didn't try to hold back his impending climax.

A soft grunt announced Dipper's peak, and Wendy pulled him immediately from between her lips, aiming the tip of his member at her mug.

"Thaaat's it, Dip. Give me your delicious cream..."

His cock jerked and twitched in her hand as she milked his seed lovingly from her boyfriend, spurting and dribbling his baby batter into the eggnog.

Afterwards, Wendy gently re-dressed his soft prick and gave Dipper a thankful peck on the cheek.

She swished the beverage around, watching the pearly strands of cum swirl on the surface for a moment, before lifting the mug to her lips and drinking it greedily down.

Though most of his seed had swum on top and got swallowed with the first gulp, while the rest hardly had an impact on the rich taste, the look of bliss and fluster, embarrassment and arousal and absolute bafflement on Dipper's face was _priceless_.

She could barely keep a straight face while she emptied the cup before his widening eyes.

After she'd finished, Wendy slammed it down, grabbed Dipper by his sweater and yanked him closer. Lunging forward herself, she cradled the back of his head and gave him a long, eggnog-flavoured french kiss while stroking his hair in the way that always served to make him shiver and melt in her embrace.

"What can I say," she smirked when they finally parted lips again and she had a chance to take in his joyous but bewildered smile. "'Tis the season to be naughty..."

"Oh, I've got another present for you!" Dipper exclaimed abruptly and produced a package from behind his back.

While she cut away the wrapping, Wendy wondered about the flushed look on his face, like a boy who just had discovered porn, giddy yet somewhat nervous.

"Massage oil?" She quirked a brow, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, uh, you... you always complain about your sore muscles after our excursions, so I figured I could start giving you regular massages afterwards..."

She hooked a finger into his turtleneck and tugged coyly at it. "Oh, I would like that. But how about I put this oil to good use on you tonight...", Wendy murmured, waggling one of the small bottles between her fingers.

"Tempting, but I think I would rather see my girlfriend splayed out before me..." Dipper gave her a grin, his eyes shining brightly.

An aroused shiver ran down Wendy's back. "You certainly don't hear _me_ protest..."

They exchanged a look and like on command, they both jumped to their feet and giddily sprinted upstairs into Dipper's bedroom.

Once her boyfriend had assembled their massage table, Wendy dropped her robe, revealing that she'd worn nothing underneath, and laid herself on her stomach.

He popped one of the bottle open and drizzled a generous amount of oil across her backside, a subtle scent of vanilla and strawberry filling the air.

"Mmmh," sighed Wendy. "Good choice."

She gave a little squeal when he placed his hands on her back and rolled over to face him.

Dipper looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, Dip," the redhead giggled, "your hands are just a little cold, that's all." She took his hands and placed them between her thighs, moving them slowly back and forth over her hot muscles.

"There," she grinned when she released the again. "All warmed up."

Initially, Dipper had planned on giving her a proper massage, but Wendy's sordid display had left him too pent up for that.

Instead, his hands just enjoyed her naked body, stroking her soft skin and kneading her muscles without any deeper motive than feeling her up and heightening her arousal.

Wendy hummed and sighed pleasurably under the ministrations of her boyfriend, revelling in the desire he showed towards her body.

She lifted her ass a bit up as he dug his fingers greedily into her muscular, heart-shaped bottom and a low, bubbly moan escaped her lips when a hand slipped between her thighs and oiled her plump, moist vulva.

When he laid a hand on her hip, he didn't have to prompt her much, as Wendy readily rolled over, giddy to have her front just as eagerly explored as her backside.

She arched her chest eagerly into his gentle touch, her body writhing in pleasure as he massaged her large tits while thumbing and plucking at her stiff nipples.

While one hand continued to play with her breasts and belly, the other slipped between her legs, massaging her powerful thighs and every so often teasingly rubbing up against her soft netherlips.

"Dipper," Wendy said softly when she couldn't bear the teasing anymore, her voice heavy with lust, "you know what happens in _those movies_ after a massage?"

She opened her thighs seductively, revealing her flushed, glistening sex.

Dipper swallowed heavily, his throat dry with desire.. "You- you mean _on the table_?"

Her eyes gleamed impishly. "Why not? It seems strong enough..."

She shifted on the table, a low roll traversing through her body, lithe muscles playing under skin and her ample boobs gently wobbling, while spreading her legs ever so sightly further.

It was an invitation that overcame Dipper's concerns with ease, and after a bit of maneuvering, he laid between her thighs, nestled deep inside her moist warmth.

His forearms were placed to the sides of her head but his weight rested almost entirely on top of her, much to Wendy's enjoyment.

Dipper shifted a bit and Wendy mewled as his cock rubbed softly against her walls.

He smiled at her reaction, braced himself a little more on his arms to gain a bit more force behind his thrusts and then he started in earnest.

They had to move slowly on the sturdy, yet somewhat rickety massage table, but Wendy's strong arms and legs kept Dipper locked securely on top of her.

In this position, he was close enough that she could effortless lick and nibble at his throat and sensitive ears while he rocked back and forth, causing him to shudder in arousal whenever she did.

Wendy's skin was still slightly slick from the massage oil, and it made their movements against one another – his chest sliding over her squashed breasts, her taut nipples rubbing against Dipper's hot skin, her burning thighs trying to find purchase on his hips – erotically subtly slippery.

Dipper carefully sped up and started to grind his pelvis in a circular motion against her sex after each thrust, stimulating her clit indirectly, but very effectively.

Sex with Wendy was always one of the most intense pleasures of his life, no matter how it was done, but Dipper had to admit that doing it bareback, being able to flood her womb with his seed, was in a very primal way the most satisfying.

And Wendy unspokenly agreed. Ever since she started taking the pill early into their relationship, there had been instances too spontaneous or too heavy with desire that neither of them wanted to stop themselves to fumble with a condom; just like tonight.

It wasn't before long and Wendy met him eagerly on her own, her thighs clinging tighter to him while her hips drove up. Dipper grunted and buried his face at her neck, her sudden eagerness drawing him dangerously quickly to his own peak, but Wendy knew what she was doing.

Dipper grinned against her lips as he felt her gently shove and pull at his hips with her hands and thighs, allowing her to aim his thrusts just like she needed. While Wendy never left his embrace unsatisfied, sometimes he had to let her guide him, especially when he was already so close.

Their release was almost silent, exchanging only strangled gasps, curt mewls and heated grunts as Wendy's inner muscles clenched and milked his cock while Dipper spilled his hot seed into her.

Kissing and panting and stroking, they waited for Dipper's cock to slip out on its own, before they climbed from the table and made off to the shower.

Lovingly and thoroughly they cleaned each other, and when they toweled each other dry afterwards, Dipper's erection returned.

In Wendy's eyes, it would've been such a shame to let it go to waste and so they hurriedly brushed their teeth before racing back to bed.

They crawled beneath the thick blanket, and Dipper laid himself onto his back with Wendy briefly resting on top of him, before she gracefully rose up to straddle his hips, sinking down on his cock in the same motion with the help of her hand.

The large, white blanket now clung around her shoulders, flowing down her back and the ceiling light that illuminated it and her body from behind gave her a somewhat ethereal look, as if she was a goddess about to reward her devoutest acolyte in the most passionate way, the golden pendant resting in the deep valley of her bosom, gleaming like a little star.

Keeping her eyes trained at her boyfriend, Wendy started to gently bounce up and on top of him, sensually squeezing her walls around his cock, while drinking in that look of pure adoration on his face of which she would never get tired.

When his hands stayed on her hips over time, she lifted them with a smirk up to her chest, encouraging him to work her breasts and nipples.

Dipper's ministrations were attentive as they were enthusiastic, and after a while, Wendy felt her climax approaching.

She leaned forward, her hands now braced beside his shoulders, and the golden necklace swung back and forth between her swaying breasts while she thrust her hips passionately into his.

"Come for me, Dipper," she murmured sensually with a smile, before she sped up to ride them both to completion.

His hands left her breasts to grip her hips again, helping her movements along while bucking up into her.

This time, her climax wasn't so quiet, her cries of passion mirroring Dipper's own feverish groans as he tried to push his spurting cock ever deeper into her quivering pussy.

When her orgasm started to ebb down, Wendy slumped softly down onto her boyfriend, the warm blanket draped over her back, trapping them beneath.

She laid on top of him for a while, enjoying the last twitches of his softening member inside her and the reflexive little spasms of her walls in response, until his limp cock finally slipped out of her warmth.

She slid off his body, ignoring the small trickle of fluids over her thigh, and snuggled up closely to Dipper while he secured the thick blanket a little tighter around them; their shared bodily warmth would be enough to carry them through the night and neither of them felt the need to ruin this moment with a search for clothes.

"Merry Christmas, Dipper," the redhead murmured softly, as she drifted into sleep.

Her boyfriend hugged her nude form a little closer, yawning as he felt himself drift off, too. "Merry Christmas, Wendy."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this short story of mine, despite its length.  
> As always, I would be very happy about reviews (praise or criticism) or a Kudos.
> 
> Happy Holidays, Ladies and Gentlemen, and here's to a fruitful and somewhat normal year 2021!


End file.
